Double Deuce
by Miyuki Kawaiinoda
Summary: Ryo McLean, a normal NYPD detective, well so he thought. After a few strange occurences, not to mention nights filled with strange dreams. Ryo begins to suspect...maybe he isn't so normal after all. Xover Harry Potter. Yaoi! RyoDee, impliedDrakeJJ, Re
1. Memory

**Double Deuce: A Tale of Twin Denstiny**

Memories are all emotional. Any brain-swelled shrink will tell you that much. From St. Mungo's Hospital to Freud's couch: emotional. But…what if that isn't all they are? What if in some instance, memories are links between lives. Not past-lives or that Astrological stuff. But two lives being lead at the exact same moment, in the exact same plane of reality. Different in everyway, yet, well I'll let you judge for yourselves…

I sighed and looked at the gathering stack of paperwork before me. Police work, forty percent foot-work, sixty percent paper. I looked at my partner and chuckled. His green eyes were slightly glazed and he was in his own world.

I tapped him lightly on the shoulder, "Dee. Come on love snap out of it." He lifted his head up and for a moment he looked, well different. I mean it was still Dee, the over-bearing cocky hornball I love, but it was something in his eyes. They looked far-off, pensive, like he'd been thinking of something he either ignored or didn't understand.

"Dee?" I asked softly. He shook his head and blinked in confusion, the almost haunted look leaving his green eyes.

"Yeah Ryo? Sup?"

"Uh…you sorta zoned out there," Should I ask? "Dee, what were you thinking about."

A second later I regretted the question as Dee pounced me. I blushed at the tickling sensation against my ear, and the words causing that sensation.

"About last night babe…"Dee breathed out. I pushed him away, looking down to hide my blush.

"Dee!" I sputtered, not bothering to hide the smile. Dee laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Well, it is your fault…" I clamped my hand over his mouth and glared dulled daggers at him.

"Continue that tangent, Latner, and there won't be a repeat." Well that seemed to work. He wasn't lying either. Then what was with the different look? I shrugged it off and continued on the Delancy case, double homicide with a sprinkling of narcotics involvement. I sighed and continued, the clicks of my keyboard droning in with the buzz of the office.

(later)

I sighed happily and shut off my computer. All the paper had been done and I was free to go home an hour earlier. Dee however still had a few pages to go. I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder, chuckling at the look of annoyance on hi face.

"Threatening the computer won't get it to go faster Dee."

He muttered something and started pounding on his keyboard again. I shook my head and went for the break room. May as well get some coffee for Dee, and tea for me. I tapped my fingers idly on the counter as the pot made it's usual show of making coffee. That look…

I had never seen Dee looks so…serious before. Depressed yes, insanely pissed off and murderous as well. But there was still a twinkle in his eyes; he cracked jokes even with a gun to his head. I'd seen it.

The gurgling announcement of the coffee maker pulled me out of my thoughts. I grabbed a mug and poured the coffee, got my out tea ready and went back to the office.

I settled down for an interesting show of Dee vs. Paperwork. Always entertaining, though it usually ended up with me getting whatever work Dee didn't finish. I closed my eyes and sipped my tea, feeling oddly safe and warm. I know I work in a police department, but with Drake and Ted on an April-fools kick it was far from safe.

I felt my mind start to wander, not new for me. I may be described as clue-less and an air-head, but I had my reasons. My mind stopped wandering and seemed to start jogging somewhere. Suddenly my senses were reeling, I heard Drake talking two doors down on the phone, and I heard JJ on the other end of the line! I could smell Dee, not his cologne but him. The smell of light tobacco and mint that was his scent. I opened my eyes in surprise, spilled some of my tea. I hissed a little at the hot liquid before taking the napkin Dee handed me. I wiped up as much as I could, couldn't hear Drake anymore and all I smelled was the tea on the napkin a few inches from my face.

"You all right Ryo? You look panicked." I looked up at Dee, meeting his green eyes. I nodded.

"Yeah, guess I held the cup to long. It's still a little hot." I said quietly, Dee wouldn't believe me. But how could I tell him that Id just heard Drake and JJ's rather…intimate conversation through three walls and a closed door. He looked at me, raising an eyebrow, and that annoying smirk on his face.

"Sure babe, whatever you say. Anyways I'm done."

"Really done or giving up done?"

Dee sighed and rolled his eyes, "Really done. Let's get out of here, I say dinner and then home."

I smiled, the confusion ebbing away, and stood up. I put my jacket on and looked at Dee. "I think I agree with your suggestion Dee."

He grinned and we headed down to the parking garage, ready for dinner and a little bit of alone time till Bikky got home.

I had no idea the strange occurrences that were about to happen. Maybe I should have heeded that feeling of being watched…

A/N: PLOT BUNNIES ATTACK! I have no idea where the hell this came from o.o, seriously. I was sitting at work, reading FAKE fanfics, when boom. I thought 'hey, Ryo acts a little like Remus Lupin.' Then I got home and read the mangas, showing my Niece a scene (Christmas scene) and she commented that with longer hair Dee could pass off as an anime version of Sirius. I laughed and said 'Yeah, and Ryo looks like Remus!' Then I got a mental image of Dracula confusing Ryo for Remus giggle see if it happens

Miyuki: Oh! BTW - This fic is a crossover, like you couldn't guess XP, Remy and Siri will appear shortly. I'll try to keep the OC's to a min.


	2. Two's Company, 4 is Profound

**Double Deuce: A Tale of Twin Destinies**

I could tell I wasn't asleep, that weird feeling where you know what's going on but it's muffled. I tried to get my eyes to open, but something was holding me back. I tried moving any part of my body, but it was like something was holding me down. Baring down on me with all its weight, I could even smell whatever it was. Again with the smell, but where as Dee's was pleasant and familiar. This one was frightening, and smelled like an animal of some sort.

After a long while the weight left suddenly, the smell and fear along with it. I shot awake, panting and trying to calm myself down. Looking out my window I noticed the sun was rising. Had that…feeling last so long. I shivered and hug myself, not noticing that Dee was stirring next to me. Until I felt his warm arms go around me. I collapsed into his hold, my eyes shut tight.

"Ryo? Are you all right? You look like you were having a nightmare."

I buried my face in his night shirt and muttered it wasn't a dream.

"What?" His hand cupped my chin and raised my eyes to his.

"It wasn't a dream." I restated, he leaned and gave me a chaste kiss. I smiled when he pulled away. "But thanks for being there to wake me up anyways."

Dee gave a grin and raised his eyebrows. "That's what hot boyfriends are for."

Forgetting the unsettling feeling I rolled my eyes and hit him with the pillow before stretching and getting out of bed.

"Come on, we've got Early Shift. Drake'll have your head if we don't relieve him from Graveyard."

Dee mumbled and pulled the pillow I'd tossed him around his head. I chuckled and shook my head, going into the bathroom.

I turned on the light, seeing as the sun had yet to reach the window, and looked at myself in the mirror. I'm not conceited or anything, I just wanted to make sure 1.) That Dee hadn't left more then a slight dull pain as his mark and 2.) That my eyes looked somewhat rested and without bags under them.

I didn't see either, but I stared at my reflection. On my left shoulder was a scar, some sort of bite scar. Only problem was, I'd never been bitten before. I covered with my hand and backed away. Before I could ponder further I heard a thud in our bedroom.

"Damnit!" I heard Dee curse; I frowned and opened the door.

"What happened?"

Dee rubbed his head, and he looked slightly paler then he had a few minutes ago.

"I-I don't know. I got dizzy for a second and everything shifted."

I blinked in confusion, not too sure where he was going with this, "Shifted?"

"Yeah. I yawned and when I opened my eyes, everything looked…weird." He ran a hand through his bangs. A clear sign he was frustrated before standing up and looking at me. There it was again! That haunted look in his eyes.

"Then I felt light headed, everything returned to normal. And I fell." He knitted his brows and looked at me. His eyes were normal again, but he noticed me holding my shoulder. Guess I'd forgotten about that.

"What's wrong? I didn't hurt you last night did I?"

I blushed slightly but shook my head, removing my hand. Dee's eyes widened in surprise and he stepped closer.

"That's new…well old...wait! When the hell did you get bitten by a dog?'

"I have no idea. It was…just there this morning." I rubbed the scar again, feeling the raised skin. I winced, it felt like it had been painful. I should remember it. Shouldn't I? I shook my head and sighed.

"We'll figure it out later. If we don't hurry we'll be late."

After we finished getting ready and sent Bikky off to school, Dee and I headed to the precinct.

The drive to work was quiet, each of us thinking about the mornings events. I was slightly pressed to tell Dee about yesterdays events. I kept quiet though, still wasn't sure what was going on. Maybe repressed memory?

"So," Dee said breaking the silence, "Any ideas where it came from?"

I frowned at my reflection in the window before looking back at Dee. I shook my head. "None, I would have remembered if a dog this size bit me. But I don't. And I don't remember seeing it there before this morning."

Dee was quiet for a moment, "Neither have I. Maybe you slept on something, like a wrinkle in your pillow and it left the mark."

I nodded, not really convinced. It looked like Dee wasn't either.

Once we got to the precinct we focused on a new case the Commissioner gave us: a strange homicide with an unidentified victim. I read through t he report. No wounds were found on the body?

"Dee, look at the picture. Notice the man's face."

Dee looked at the picture and shrugged, "Guy looks scared shitless, seems fitting. I mean the guy was probably jumped or something."

I took back the picture, looking at the man's face. It was frozen in what seemed like terror. I frowned, if the man's look was from surprise or fear of being killed. How had it remained on his face afterwards?

Dee took the picture out of my hands and looked at it again. I noticed he wasn't looking at the man though.

"Spot something?" I asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I think so…but not to sure. It could be fog from the street or a dirty camera or something."

He pointed to a strange fog, it looked almost green, and it was everywhere.

"Maybe, or it could be a gas that killed this guy."

Someone knocked on our door, before we said come in Ted poked his head in. "There's a guy here to see you. Says he might know something about the murder."

Dee looked at me, was this a lucky break or what?

I nodded, "Thanks Ted, send him in." I sat back at my chair and looked at Dee, "Maybe they can shed some light on that green fog."

"It's not a fog," A voice called from the door, obviously British. "Its an aura. And I'm highly surprised either one of you can see it."

Dee and I turned to the man in the door and Dee nearly fell out of his chair. The black dog at the man's side titled and seemed to laugh at Dee. I looked at the man's face and nearly fell out of the chair myself.

Aside from the deep scratches across his face, this guy could pass for, well for me.

"I can explain a bit about the murder. Though…it seems that something else entirely has thrown us together." He closed the door and looked down at the dog. "I think, this is why we were sent Padfoot."

The dog nodded and looked at me then Dee, before returning his gaze to the scarred man. With a sigh, the dog sighed, the dog closed his eyes and everything Dee and I had understood of the world crumbled like Berlin Wall.

A/N: And we have part deux! Bwahahaha! They Meet! Hmmm…..how far to take the 'melding' pictures wolfy Ryo ooohhh, sessy o.o evil laugh


	3. Skepticism out the Window

**Double Deuce: A Tale of Twin Destinies**

I probably looked very close to a fish out of water. I was trying to say something, but the words wouldn't form. A scarred man and his dog had walked in. But now it was a scarred man and a man with ice-blue eyes.

"What the hell!" my partner yelled out. His hand had stilled on its way through his unruly hair.

The blue-eyed man chuckled, looking at the scarred man, "You tell them or should I?"

"I'll tell them. Though I had hoped you hadn't been so showy." The scarred man joked.

Showy? The black dog had turned into a man before our eyes. No smoke, no mirrors and defanatly no hidden trap door. The dog had just rippled a bit then stood up and was a blue-eyed human.

Blinking a bit, trying to make heads or tail of the situation I shook my head.

"How did he do that?"

"Magic" The blue-eyed man said, a dog-like smirk on his face. The scarred man rolled his eyes but nodded all the same.

"Magic? What the fuck have you guys been smoking! I'm callin' narcotics…" Dee said, reaching his hand towards the phone. The blue-eyed man moved fast, his hand falling on the phone just before Dee grabbed.

"Sorry mate, can't have you doing that quite yet. We've got a bit to talk about. So I recommend sitting back and enjoying the break."

"Sirius," the scarred man said with a little sigh, "Well, as my friend here said we do have much to discuss. But before all that gets under way. Perhaps a bit of introduction?"

I nodded numbly; Dee glared daggers at Sirius before crossing his arms and nodding as well. By the look on his face I could tell intros were up to me.

"I'm Randy McLean, and my fuming partner here is Dee Latner." I said a bit calmer then I thought I could.

The scarred man nodded, "I am Remus Lupin, and this is Sirius Black."

Sirius grinned at his name and waved. So, now we knew who they were, but they still hadn't cleared why they were here.

"Uh, what did you mean by an aura? It just looked like a gas." I asked, hoping he answered the way I wanted.

"Yeah, and the guy didn't have any lacerations not even a bruise! But there it is, death by unnatural causes." Dee added in, pointing to the picture of our mysterious cloaked victim.

"Cause he wasn't killed with muggle weapons." Sirius spoke up, looking at the picture and purposefully ignoring Dee's glare. Turning to Remus I raised an eyebrow. In all my police training, I'd never heard of 'muggle' weapons before.

"Muggle weapons? What are those? Some knew bio weapon?"

Remus chuckled and shook his head, "No Mr. McLean, it isn't a new weapon. Our…" he seemed to pause, I waited for him to continue, noting the scars on his face. Now that I could look and not seem to be staring, just paying attention. "Kind I suppose will have to do. Our kind calls certain people Muggles. Those with no magic running through their veins."

"There's no such thing as magic." I said point blank, "Only in Las Vegas."

Dee looked at me, "No magic? All right Mr. Skeptic, explain dog boy here." He pointed at Sirius who looked a little pissed at being called dog-boy. "How can a four foot mutt turn into a six foot guy?"

I paused, ever since he and Bikky claimed to have seen a ghost, Dee jumped on anything that was remotely paranormal to try and convince me.

I was starting to falter.

I looked back at Remus, ignoring Dee for the moment. Enough games.

"You said you had some information about the murder victim Mr. Lupin. What can you tell us?" I motioned to the chair by my desk. Sirius and Dee watching us from the other chairs.

"Enough that you won't believe a word of it," Remus said sitting down and looking at me.

"Now that's not really useful is it."

"No, but what else do you have to go on?"

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." I sighed, pulling out some notepaper and a pen, waiting for him to begin.

"The man's name is…was Walden MacNair. He worked in England at the Ministry of Magic. Yes England has it's own government concerning the affairs of the magical community."

I raised my eyes when he recognized my silent question. "All right. If he was from England what was he doing in New York?"

"Recruiting."

"For what?" Dee interrupted, "Some terrorist group? From England?"

"Sort of, call them selves Death Eaters. They're trying to change the ministries views on what makes a wizard a wizard." Sirius added, seemingly fascinated by our fax machine.

I turned back to Remus, "Death Eaters? So then the cape and cowl is a uniform right."

Remus nodded, "As well as the mask your police found next to him."

I looked at Dee. They hadn't read the report, and the mask wasn't in the picture. Maybe there was something to what they were saying after all. I held my ground though.

"Ok, so they want Americans on their side."

"No," Remus interrupted me; "They want to keep Americans off our side."

"We've some good contacts here, mostly wizards living muggle lives. But they still practice magic. It was probably one of them that got to MacNair." Sirius added helpfully.

I raised my eyebrow again, still skeptic about the whole magic thing. Despite what I had just seen.

"Then if you're contacts can handle themselves, why are you two here?"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, before looking at me in turn. "Well," Lupin spoke up, his voice changing slightly, "It seems, Ryo, that you and your partner are more then just Detectives."

My eyes widened, I had not given him my Japanese name. "What else are we?" I asked, taking the obvious bait.

"Part of a complex spell that was begun generations ago."

"We're joined." Sirius added.

Dee opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. I blinked, joined? How? When? Why? Questions flew through my mind, but none would get the answer I wanted. Narrowing my eyes I looked at Lupin.

"What spell joined us?"

"A duplique vivate spell. In short, our souls are living two lives, at once. Instead of living the life of a detective then dieing and being reincarnated as a werewolf. We are living both at once, without the reincarnation."

Living two lives at once? Like some warped Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Hyde. I blinked at Remus, not buying it, but beliving at the same time.

Dee's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Wait, werewolf?"

Oh…guess I missed that part…. "But I've never changed, and the watch I'm wearing is silver."

"Yes, and I'm the werewolf. You're the detective. I change; you just feel the changes. Like somethi-"

"Like something is sitting on me and I can't move. And it smells like pine trees and musky fur."

Remus blinked, guess he wasn't expecting that. He looked at Sirius, who shared a worried look. He looked between Dee and me.

"It's happening faster then we thought. Dumbledor was wrong. It wasn't next full moon, but this one." Remus said, his eyes looking very worried.

"That was last night…"Then it hit me. I had had that strange feeling last night, the sensations: sensitive hearing, smell and strength. I'd gotten it periodically all yesterday.

"This is bad. If Voldermort finds out," Sirius started, but Dee interrupted him.

"Wait! It's started? What's started?"

"The spell. Four people: with eternal bonds, powerful enough to form a around anything...or anyone. We'll slowly start reforming the bonds, but the reformation is going to send out powerful streams of magic." Remus explained, "And there is some out there after that power." Remus stopped abruptly.

Dee jumped up and glared at Remus, "Don't just stop there, who? Who's after that power? Why? And is it putting us in serious danger?"

"Voldemort. Don't know. And yes, a lot of it too." Sirius snapped back.

I put a hand to my head and let their arguing become a backdrop. I tried to be skeptical about it, really I did. But with Sirius transformation, my dream, and Remus' scars: I just couldn't. I sighed and looked up.

"Well…Let's figure this out at my apartment. Shift ends in ten minutes."

After agreeing to it, Remus and Sirius, in dog form, walked out of the office intent on waiting for us downstairs. I looked at Dee and he just shrugged, printing up his report and putting his jacket on.

I watched him walk off, while I organized my files and Remus' statement. As I turned off the light in our office and headed towards Dee's car, I heard skitters behind me. I looked around the garage; only seeing a rat running into the drainage pipe. Getting paranoid McLean…I looked at the two men and dog before me.

I must be crazy.

A/N: Ok third chappy , There's mild cursing because mainly I don't curse beyond 'hell' and 'damn' in real life. And it's kinda weird to write what you don't practice ; so major badwords will be minimal, sorry Dee. I have an idea where this is going, but not how long it'll take me ta get there. Thanks for all the Reviews! They give me happy chills! ¬¬; heheh,

And as for Remus and Ryo being twins….well it's pretty close don't ya think . I have one debate about the fic though, whether or not to have Ryo go through the change. I have been rolling it around in my head, but still haven't a clue what to do with it. Oh well, when the time comes I'll figure it out ; Thanks again!


	4. Ancient Mess

**Double Deuce: A Tale of Twin Destinies**

I must be crazy, I must be crazy, I must be crazy…. I repeated this to myself as I busied myself in the kitchen. I had to be crazy in order to have two Wizards in my living room.

I sighed and brought out the four cups of coffee. Sitting down next to Dee I looked at our guests. There was a tense silence in the room; I always hated those. I sipped my coffee, taking as long as possible. But eventually one of us had to put the coffee cup down. It turned out to be Sirius.

"All right then, seeing as we're being slightly chummy here. I assume you've bought at least part of our story."

Dee followed Sirius example and folded his arms, leaning back on the couch.

"Maybe. So…what exactly is this 'spell'?" Dee asked, making air quotes. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

Remus smiled, "A very direct question Mr. Laytner. But I'm afraid it doesn't have a very direct answer."

Remus ran a hand through his hair, before glancing at Dee and I in turn. " I suppose…it all begins Once upon a time…

"The Roman Armies were fast approaching the Land of Ancient Egypt. The Pantheon of Gods was in a uproar. For their human Queen had died, killed by her own hand. The gods knew they soon would become old and brittle. Not die, but become weakened from lose of offerings. For it took the offerings of mortals to keep Gods young and powerful. And the Egyptian Gods had lost their followers to Jupiter and his family."

"So this is from the time of Caesar?" Sirius interrupted, apparently he hadn't heard the full story either.

"Yes Padfoot now hush, Isis, the Queen of the Gods and wife to Osiris the God of Death was the most worried. Being a Goddess and immortal she could not join her husband in the afterlife. She would remain alone for all eternity. This was something she could not bear. Using her great knowledge of magic she created a spell to allow her and her husband to live the lives of mortals, together, through the power or Re-incarnation. There was one draw-back to her plan; Ra, The King of the Gods."

Dee raised his eyebrows, "So did she have to get permission to do a spell?"

"Wait, wasn't Isis the Goddess of Magic?" Sirius added in, I simply nodded, he turned to Remus, "Then why was Ra a problem?"

Remus shook his head and went on, "You see the problem was not that he forbade the spell, but that he wished no part of it. This was bad because Osiris and Ra were joined, forming the Sun King Amun-Ra. For Osiris to be reborn, Ra must also become mortal and be reborn. Ra did not wish this. However Isis was not easily dissuaded and sought the help of Thoth the God of Wisdom.

"He told her that one who held high respect for Ra could control him, and thus be able to turn him mortal. Isis asked whom but Thoth shook his head, he could not say."

Sirius scoffed and leaned back in his chair, "That's always the way. Someone always knows more then he let's on." He said looking pointedly at Remus who cleared his throat and focused on me.

"Only that whomever it was, was a Godess. Isis thanked Thoth and left for the northern point where the Sky met the Earth. This was where the Heads of Nut and Geb, the Goddess of the Sky and God of the Earth respectively, were located. Speaking to Nut, Ra's wife, Isis pleaded for her blessing to turn Ra mortal and so she and Osiris may live together as Mortals. Nut refused, for she did not love Ra but Geb. Down hearted Isis bid the Goddess farewell and went to the Nile Delta to weep.

"As the Sun rose high above the weeping Queen, Hawthor, the Goddess of love spotted her from behind her darker half, Sekhmet the Goddess of the Sun. She lowered to the ground, causing the sky to darken as she spoke to the distressed Queen."

"Wait, Hawthor? Isn't that an Author?" Dee asked looking at me, I chuckled and shook my head.

"No Dee that's Hawthorn1. Hawthor is a Egyptian Goddess. She has a sort of split personality."

"Yes, that would be Sekhmet. Hawthor agreed to turn Ra mortal, since he was the one who had tricked her away from Earth. Isis was relieved and the two Goddess began their plan. To turn Ra and Osiris, as well as themselves, into Mortals and begin the re-incarnation cycle.

"As the Queen and Sun Goddess began the spell Thoth reappeared with a warning. Never should both pairs be on Earth at the same time. For if so: the Four Gods would become joined as one God and one Goddess in four bodies. Isis understood but Hawthor questioned the Wisdom God."

He paused and took a sip of coffee, I smiled despite the story. Remus had a way with words. Dee and Sirius seemed to be hanging on everyone he said. I crossed my arms infront of me. I wasn't buying it anymore, this was way to far fetched.

"Well go on Remus! We're waiting, don't have all bloody day you know." Sirius said, poking Remus to hurry up.

Remus grabbed Sirius hand, his face grew somber, "Here's the important part, this is what I believe is happening now. The warning answer Thoth gave to Hawthor, wasn't heeded: "With four gods spread on Earth and connected by blood, for all Gods and Goddess share the blood of Nut and Geb, two powerful streams of magic will be created. So great that Mortal Magicians will sense them, and human greed endangers the lives of your mortal vessals. Should a Mortal Magician capture these streams of Magic; Darkness shall descend upon the Earth and the Eye of Horus and the Eye of Ra will close." Remus ended the tale abruptly, looking at each of us in turn. Sirius was right; Lupin was holding something back.

I looked over at Dee; his jaw was practically on the floor. I could just imagine what mine looked like. According to Remus the four of us were Gods, and Goddesses it seems, from a dead Pantheon. That I couldn't believe. I scoffed and shook my head.

"Yeah, right." I said, crossing my arms and looking at Remus, "I know I may look like an airhead Mr. Lupin, but that story is too far-fetched. Even if I did see a dog turn into a man."

Dee shook himself out of his reverie, looking from me to Remus then Sirius. I could tell he was hard-pressed to believe it. But I knew he would buy it, he always did. Dee had a way to tell the truth from lies. Comes in handy when you're a cop. And being his partner I could read the look on his face. Whatever happened from here on out, the four of us were in it together.

I sighed and looked at my partner, a clear 'yeah-right' look on my face, "Dee you don't believe them…do you?"

Dee looked at me, a fire burning in his green eyes. "It's hard not too…think about it Ryo, you were transferred here. Made my partner. Don't tell me we didn't click right away."

Damn. He had me there, if I answered truthfully, which would be yes we clicked right away, it had the undertone that I bought the story. If I lied and said no, well Dee wouldn't be too happy about that.

I ran a hand through my hair and stared at the floor. I knew everyone was waiting for my answer, and depending on what I said.

What if these two were telling the truth? When I first met Dee there was something about him that felt familiar. Like an old friend you haven't seen since kinder. The sense of familiarity is there, even if the memories, name and face escape you. I rested my chin in my hand, still keeping my gaze away from the others.

Should I believe them? Should I let them drag Dee and I into something insane because of a wild tale and a few coincidences? Or say no and risk the chance that they were right and put the world in danger.

Ahhh! Now I'm starting to believe it…

"Ryo? Well?"

I looked up at Dee, meeting his gaze again. I felt my resolve melt away. Sighing I nodded my head.

"What could it hurt," I said, "It's not like the world's really in any danger."

Damn Murphey's Law.

A/N: And here's another chappy fer ya . This one took longer cause I had to look up Hawthor. I only knew about Sekhmet ; Uh reason why I didn't put the story up as a Prolouge, didn't think of that :P So I just made it Remy trying to tell the story and Dee and Sirus being Dee and Sirius and interrupting.

THE MYTH IS MADE UP! I thought it up while I was putting books away at work. I used Egypt because it is kinda the same distance from NY and London. A little closer to London but hey, small detail.

I have had divine inspiration for this fic! Seriously! I dreamt the climax an dending last night! Very strange ;

**Waffle Avenger**: Dee and Ryo are homicide detectives, it's just that in a lot of murders Drugs are the trigger or involved somehow, so it seems like they're Narcotics officers.

And thanks for all the lovely reviews you guys! I love them!


	5. The Plot Thickens

A/N: This part will be third person, since Ryo's not in it.

Double Deuce: A Tale of Twin Destinies 

In a darkened alley the skittering of tiny feet and claws could be heard. A small squeak and the sound of trashcan's being knocked over was all the warning passersby had before a small rat and tabby cat came racing out of the alley.

The rat ran towards another empty alley, keeping the cat as far back as possible. The cat hissed and caught up, catching the rat by I tail and holding it under it's paw. The cat's tail was flickering back and forth, but it had yet to eat the rat.

A woman came out of the shadows, petting the cat and glaring at the rat.

"Show yourself Peter. Don't make me chase you down again."

The cat stepped back to its mistress as the rat began to change form. After a moment a short balding man was sitting on the cold pavement. Some of the rat remained in his beady eyes, "B-bellatrix, I wasn't running away. I, well y-you see, I didn't recognize-"

The woman, Bellatrix, held her hand up, silencing the stuttering man. "I don't care for you're excuses. Did you find out anything?"

The fear disappeared from the man's eyes as he nodded, "Yes…Lupin and Black are here in New York. Just like I had said before."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes in annoyance, if Peter's Animagus form was not so valuable she would have little qualm about killing the sniffling coward.

"What about the Pair? Have they found them yet?"

Peter winced and nodded, "Yes. A pair of muggles, they work for the police. But they looked skeptical."

Bellatrix pursed her lips tightly; this was not good. Especially since she was the one to inform The Dark Lord. She turned on her heels, the cat following closely behind her, beginning to walk towards the end of the alley she glanced back at Peter.

"Keep a close eye on them. Every move. Should some unforeseen begin to happen come to the manor at once."

Peter nodded dumbly before transforming back to the rat form and scurrying towards the precinct.

Bellatrix sighed and, with a loud pop like a car backfiring, she was gone. The cat remained for a moment before running along the roofs and out of sight.

Bellatrix appeared inside a dark manor, away from the bustling city of New York. Shivering a bit from the cold that seemed to follow her master. Regaining her composure she walked into the parlor.

In front of the roaring fire was a tall backed chair, a figure silhouetted against the flames. Bellatrix drew nearer to the chair.

"Master." She whispered, not to keen on waking him should he be dozing. "I've news of the Pair."

The figure shifted and looked at her, red eyes glowing eerily in the dim darkness. A soft hiss escaped the lips before the figure spoke, "Is it good news? Have they been located and captured?"

Bellatrix stiffened at the hiss; she shook her head, "Not captured but identified. Two muggle policemen, and it seems…that Lupin and my dear cousin have located them as well." She had regained the venom in her voice at the mention of her cousin.

The figure stood and looked at her, causing the woman to flinch at the thought of punishment, but he merely laughed. A high cold laugh that sent shivers down her spine, worse then the fear of pain had caused. The laughter died down to a chuckle before The Dark Lord spoke again, "Then everything goes as it should."

"Master?"

"We need both pairs or one of each for the power to be harvested. I have planned this too long Bellatrix, to let a half-breed and a traitor to cause me failure."

The woman nodded, half understanding what the evil man was saying. She bowed in respect, "As you wish it will be done."

Voldemort waved his hand, signaling she could be dismissed. She quickly left the cold parlor and went up to the rooms she was occupying.

He still didn't trust her, not after what had happened at the Ministry earlier that year. She had almost killed one of the Pair. Her cousin. She'd been ecstatic of course; killing Sirius would be a feather in her hat. Then Voldemort had found out. She winced at the memory of what had been done to her.

The Dark Lord had been able to pull the Dementors from the veil. A human was not so difficult. Voldemort had used Sirius to find the other half of his pair: Remus Lupin. However they hadn't counted on the fool werewolf to realize his mate was back, nor on the rescue mission that had taken place. Apparently Lupin only looked defenseless. She sighed and laid down on the bed, they had all suffered after that. Though something had come from that failing. The two pairs had been activated, the bond between them beginning to grow in power.

Now all they had to do was capture the muggles, who held Osiris and Isis. With the power of the King and Queen Voldemort could realize his dream.

Lying back more comfortably and snuggling despite herself against the warmth of the blankets Bellatrix Lestrange fell asleep, visions of a successful revolt leaving a smile on her worn face.

A/N: Wow that was short. Sorry about the shortness, but villains aren't really my strong point ; Anyways, I had originally planned to ignore the ending of book 5, then thought it would be ironic if Voldemort had revived Sirius for his own wicked gains. But I had to have the rescue, it would be cruel (and against the plot ) to leave Sirius in the clutches of the evil Snake man. :P So I was nice and had Remy saveth him. But since this one is so short, I'll post another one to compensate

**Lady Insomnia: **First off thank you so much for all your reviews! And as for the Hathor/Hawthor, that's how it was spelled on the website I got the names from. It sounds the same though, maybe it's a phonetic spelling?


	6. Seperate Equal and Halves

A/N: Back to first person

I sighed and looked out the window. I had said yes, why? I was still looking for that answer myself. We had started out three men and a dog in a car to West Hampshire, but since then Sirius had returned to human form, something about an uncontrollable urge to stick his head out the window.

Remus was watching the world go by as well, chuckling every so often at something Dee or Sirius said or the banter that went on after one had disagreed with the other. Or when Dee would slam the breaks if Sirius wasn't paying attention. I closed my eyes. There was a long way to go yet.

(An hour earlier)

"So, you are willing to trust us?" Remus asked, "No matter what happens now, you can not allow anyone to separate you."

The three of us, Sirius, Dee and I, looked at Remus confused. "Not separate us? What do you mean?"

Remus just lowered his head a bit and I got that feeling again. He knew something more then he was telling us. If we were bonded then eventually I would find out. That was all the logic I could put into this.

"They're now aware of the bond, just like we were. How do you think I realized you were still alive Sirius?"

Sirius blinked, "I was chalking it up to you believing me too stubborn to be dead? That or Snape had blabbed about Voldy's plan."

Remus shook his head, "No. I knew that you were back before Severus informed us. Because Voldemort had to have told you about your past life, it triggered the bond. That's how Tonks and I found you."

Sirius leaned back, looking like he was thinking over some past event. It hit me then, these guys were really fighting something, and now we'd gotten pulled in.

"So you mean whoever this Voldemort guy is, he knows about you two?" Dee asked giving me a worried glance, "This better not put Ryo in any danger."

I blushed a bit and ducked my head. Were we in any danger? I mean yeah we're cops, but I had no idea if bullets and punches could protect Dee and me from these wizards.

Remus spoke up, guess he felt my apprehension, "You are safe. Voldemort knows only of our Pair, he's looking for you two. Hopefully he won't suspect a pair of muggles as being the first Pair."

"First pair?" I asked out loud, realizing this I looked at Dee.

"Yes," Remus answered, "You and Dee are the First Pair. You hold the life-force of Osiris and Isis."

"How do you know?" Dee snapped, "You guys found out first, wouldn't that make you the first fucking pair?"

Remus just shook his head, this guy had patience, "No, I hold Hawthor's life-force. That explains my er…darker half. I was bitten at a young age. I shouldn't have survived, but I did. The change allowed Hawthor's other half, Skehmet, to form as well." He seemed to pause there but stopped all together.

I nodded and looked at Remus, "And why your other half craves human blood?"

Remus nodded so subtly I almost missed it, but the feeling of regret and sadness from him answered me better.

"So, is there anything we have to do? I mean I don't exactly want to live the rest of my life looking over my shoulder for crazy magicians who want to barbeque me to get stronger." Dee said, trying to lighten the tense silence that had settled.

Remus looked up, "The only thing I can think of is to seal your life-force. Though how we go about that is beyond me."

I folded my arms and looked at Remus. I could tell he was lying. Letting it go for now I turned to the others.

"Is there someone else who would know what to do? I mean, I don't think bullets are going be enough if these guys attack…" I let the rest hang in the air. Remus and Sirius knew magic: Dee and I did not.

Sirius looked over at Remus, taking the man's hand in his own. Ah, my suspicions were correct. I quickly looked over at Dee who just grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at me. I turned away blushing.

"Come on Moony, we should get them back to our place. At least there's some wards there. And Dumbledor'll come soon."

Remus smiled and nodded, "It would be the best coarse of action."

I looked at them, "W-wait, we're leaving? But, I have to tell Bikky and ask Carol's aunt if he stay for…however long we'll be gone."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Bikky?"

"Yeah, a brat Ryo took in about a year ago."

"If Voldemort learns of him Ryo, he may be in danger."

My eyes widened, I hadn't even thought about that. And Bikky tended to wander around the streets alone. Dee must have seen my face because I felt his hand on my knee. I looked at him and smiled.

"We'll leave him something, or wait till he get's home, all right? And give the little twerp a bit more credit Ryo."

I shook my head but kept smiling. Dee was right. So we waited till Bikky got home, which really wasn't that long. He looked at Remus and Sirius suspiciously before shrugging.

"All right, whatever. I'll stay with Carol." He looked up at me for a moment, "Be careful Ryo and don't let geek there get his mits on you."

I sighed but nodded, trying to hold Dee back. Bikky grinned and raced off to his room to pack. I let Dee go and pouted.

"Acting like a five year old much." I said, Dee just glared at me. I just laughed.

"DONE!" Bikky called from his room before running out with his duffle bag. I smiled and kneeled to his level.

"Ok Bikky, but go through the streets, not the alleys. Ok?" I said, my eyes half pleading with him to listen: For once.

He looked at me and nodded, "Ok Ryo. I'll be careful." He gave Remus and Sirius one last glare before walking past us. He paused a moment and looked back at me. He ran over and gave me a hug before rushing off. I blinked, even Dee looked confused. Why did I suddenly have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach?

I looked back at Remus and Sirius, "I suppose that means we're ready to go…"

Remus nodded and we started down to Dee's car. We rode in silence til lwe hit the highway.

(Present time)

I stretched out as much as I could in the car. We'd been driving for about two hours straight. I looked over at Dee up front. Remus was next to him, giving directions with Dee nodded that he heard. Sirius was looking out the window next to me and I couldn't help see the slight haunted look in his eyes. I frowned and tapped him on the shoulder. He startled and looked at me. "I don't think there's any thing out there Sirius."

He grinned and me and shook his head, "You really are bonded to Moony. Now he's got you worrying about me." He ran his hand through his hair and scoffed. I gave him a look and folded my arms.

"Well you were staring out the window so hard, it was like you were looking for something."

He blinked and looked up at the stars, he gave a cold smile before rubbing the back of his head and looking at me again, "Maybe, maybe not." He stretched and turned back into a dog. I shook my head, just like trying to talk to Dee when he's in a mood. I yawned and leaned back into the seat, the hum of the car on the road and the slow music on the radio slowly lulled me to sleep.

A/N: Aww sweepy Ryo , cute! And I had to put the bit of Bikky fluff in. Kids, as I have found out, have this weird sense of when someone they love will be hurt or something, so Bikky just gave a reassuring hug to Ryo, though for him or Ryo I don't know ;

And Voldy will make another appearance shortly. Ryo and Dee aren't even half way out of the woods yet ;)

**THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! TIS WHAT KEEP SME GOING **


	7. Merrily We Roll Along

-1**Double Deuce: A Tale of Twin Destinies**

_Red eyes. A loud hissing laugh filling the air….a bright sun and sound of distant voices._

"_Are you man or God?"_

_Neither….both?_

"_Are you human or wolf?"_

_Neither….human!_

"_Are you one man or one soul?_

_One soul…one man…?_

"_Your name?"_

_Remus…Ryo…_

_Ryo…_Ryo...RYO!"

I snapped awake and looked up to find Dee looking down at me.

"Hey, you okay babe? You were having a fit." It wasn't often Dee showed such open worry in front of others. Unless that worry was for me.

I sat up, remembering that we were supposed to be heading to New Hampshire. I rubbed my head, "Yeah…just a weird dream." I smiled as much I was awake to. "I'm fine."

I finally noticed that we had stopped and looked out the window. Sirius was talking to Remus, it sounded like he was growling at him though. "Where are we?"

Dee grinned and helped me out of the car. He pointed to a small out of the way cottage. Had we not been following a wild goose chase I would have liked to come here. Alone with Dee.

Turning away a moment I took in our surroundings. There didn't seem to be any other houses around. The area looked deserted. I pulled at Dee's shirt.

"Dee…this place is really out of the way. How far did we drive?" I was kicking myself mentally for having dozed off like I did.

Dee tapped his chin, "Uh…well we drove for about five hours. Before we turned on to this road." He rubbed the back of his head and looked at where Remus and Sirius looked as thought they were arguing. Pretty heatedly if Lupin looked so ticked.

"Five hours? Dee! What if these guys ARE the killers?"

"Ryo, look, I know your not gonna believe me so I'm just gonna say it. What they're saying is the truth, what we saw was no smoke and mirrors bit. And your in danger so I'm not giving up just cause things don't make sense."

"Dee…"I sighed and shook my head, "Your in trouble too…look. We don't stay past dark ok. Once four hits around we're out of here."

Dee glared at me, I think he was expecting me to fold. But I can be just as stubborn as he is.

"It's that or we go home right now. And forget all this mystic mumbo-jumbo."

He sighed and looked at me for a moment before glancing back at the other two men. "Fine" He said, folding his arms and looked at the car instead of at me. "But if things start to fall from you logic Ryo. We're staying."

I sighed and nodded, watching him head over to Sirius and Remus. Their argument had apparently been solved. Sirius was staring at Remus in what looked like awe or surprise. I really couldn't tell from my angle.

And Lupin wasn't looking at Sirius. I walked over, a little more cautiously then Dee.

"Where are we Remus?" I asked, looking at the supposed werewolf.

"This is where Sirius and I have been staying since we arrived in the states. It's safe here. For…everyone."

I felt that self-loathing again and just looked at Lupin. Maybe Dee had…no, I wasn't going to mix pity for transferred emotions or whatever. I looked at my partner before stepping towards the house. I heard Dee following behind as I caught up with Sirius.

The inside of the house matched the quaint outside. It wasn't exactly a big house, but it felt roomy due to the sparse furniture. I sighed and sat at a couch.

"There's no TV or any radios." Dee said out loud, sitting next to me. I looked around and noticed that. No wonder it had looked so…empty. There was no giant TV in the center.

"Maybe electricity doesn't reach so far." I said.

"Or it might be that we don't know how to bloody use the things." Sirius said with a grin as he plopped into one of the chairs. Remus shook his head and disappeared into the kitchen. I leaned back and against Dee before I closed my eyes.

"Feelin' tired Ryo?" Sirius asked.

"Yes…but I don't know why. It just, hit me all of a sudden. Must have been the car ride." I yawned and settled back against Dee. He put his arm around me but I was too tired to be embarrassed, even though we were in company.

"That would be my fault. Or really Sirius and my fault. Last night was the full moon and well, I'm used to the lethargic feelings post-transformation. But I suppose you aren't." He sat down some coffee, which at this point I really needed, before sitting next to Sirius.

"I've just sent a message to our contact here. He'll send a message to Dumbledore and this should get straightened out."

"_Hopefully before Voldemort realize what this entire thing entitles."_

I blinked and woke up a little bit. Those…those hadn't been my thoughts. I quickly took one of the cups and sipped the hot liquid, hoping that would wake me up enough to keep my head straight. I met Lupin's gold eyes for a moment before he glanced away.

"You two are welcome here, there is an extra bedroom. This will take longer then one day to resolve."

"But-"

Remus held up a hand to Dee, "This is something that cannot be rushed. There is a reason for everything that happens. We need to find out what the reason behind this was. After all." he sipped the coffee, "A God does not ignore a warning lightly."

I looked at Dee and glared at him. What had we gotten into?

\/

"My lord?"

Red eyes turned towards the woman in the door. Bellatrix for a moment, like a rat caught in a snakes sights.

"Yes Bellatrix?"

The woman stepped into the room, keeping the shudder from showing. "It has been confirmed. The two pairs are together. We await your orders My Dark Lord."

The snake-man turned back to the fire, seemingly lost in the flickering reds and oranges. He knew there was more to the legend then what his grandfather had left. Even the cup had remained empty to his questions.

"Bring the wolf. And he alone."

Bellatrix frowned, she had been silently hopping to be able to bring her cousin back, "My lord."

Voldemort turned, eye flashing, "Are you questioning my reasons?"

The dark haired woman froze again but managed to shake her head.

"Good. Bring me the wolf. He can answer the one question that remains."

Bowing deeply the woman began to leave. She stopped, her courage returning now that she was no longer looking at those slit-like eyes, "My Lord. If I may ask…what question?"

Voldemort laughed coldly, "Why, how to harness the power once the Gods have been joined."

Bellatrix smiled and continued towards the others. Of course the first thing was to find her cousin and his half-breed mate. It was merely a task of research. She went towards her bed chambers, unaware of the pair of eyes that had followed her.

"So Lupin is in trouble." A sneer covered the shadowed face, "If only it had been Black. Then I wouldn't have wasted my time." The shadow moved towards the exit, vanishing with a soft pop halfway down the hall.

A/N: I RETURN! Man Xx Job and holidays really catch up to one o.o;

Anyways! Here is the next chapter of Double Deuce . What can ol' Moldy-breath want with our dear little wolf? Only…well quite frankly only he knows cause I sure as heck do not!

Anyways as to how I'm dealing with HBP (half-blood prince) I'm just gonna stick this during the earlier half of the school year. Like end of summer-ish type time frame. So Dumbledore is still around. And I'll give a heads-up should any MAJOR spoilers get thrown in somehow.

……………..SNAPE IS INNOCENT! holds up sign and so shall he appear in this fic .


End file.
